


It's Night

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Christmas, Ficlet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7021903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco walks home after a long day out with friends, taking in the beautiful and quiet night time sights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is something super short that I wanted to share! Look at me posting something Christmas related during summer...orz
> 
> This isn't really Jeanmarco (there's only one sentence that mentions Jean), but it's there.

The snow on the ground around Marco's boots reflect the Christmas lights of houses nearby. The street is clear, and colors are crisp. When Marco cranes his neck to look at the sky above, he sees pinks and purples, soft and pale, but behind the clouds is a star covered canvas.

The snow crunches beneath Marco's boots as he continues down the pavement. His hands stay in his pockets, and a smile tugs at the corners of his lips. They're still warm from earlier, from when Jean kissed him goodnight.

When Marco enters his home, he shrugs off his coat and falls onto the couch, tired from hours of shopping with friends. A sigh escapes his lips, but his smile doesn't fade. He closes his eyes, but he doesn't feel tired and he doesn't want to sleep. Marco breaths in. The warm aroma of apple cinnamon candles and a scent that faintly smells like morning's pancakes fill Marco's senses.

It's night, but it feels like day.


End file.
